


Honeymoon

by Colorless_Daydreams



Series: Percy and Fury [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorless_Daydreams/pseuds/Colorless_Daydreams
Summary: Percy Jackson and Nickolas Fury just got married, choosing to keep their own last names due to Fury's job.This is just a little scene of their honeymoon.
Relationships: Nick Fury/ Percy Jackson
Series: Percy and Fury [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193933
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Honeymoon

Percy and Nick had decided to vacation in London, England. Little godly activity went on there, barely touched by any pantheon, and it wasn't a hotspot for the Avengers so Fury would be able to keep a fairly low profile, even though, in the end, Fury was apart of everything and very few knew him. They stayed in a beautiful old hotel. Quaint, and richly embroidered with finery from top to bottom. Percy had never stayed anywhere that nice due to his family's financial situation, and Nick wanted to spoil him, so he pulled some strings, and there they staying on that island for a month and a half. 

They got up into the room, and putting all their things away, the two went to dinner and walked around for a little. Nothing much for the first night, especially after the late night flight. Getting in the elevator and heading back up to their room, Nick grabbed Percy up and huged him close. Nick wasn't a touchy type of person, and Percy was, so they had to find a nice balance. Not that Fury didn't enjoy holding his little sea prince. Escecailly when said prince was giving him puppy eyes, and was yawning cuetly. 

"Husband." He whispered, loving the word.

"Husband." Percy agreed.

The following days were filled with light touches, kisses, and soft whispers during the day, and at night hot long sex. 


End file.
